Attack on Titan - Eating Armin's cookies
by Arminforever2019
Summary: Armin Arlert LOVES cookies! especially chocolate chip cookies! but one day...theyre GONE! who could have eaten Armins cookies? who could have done such a thing to our precious cinamion roll...? plz read to find out!


Attack on Titan - Eating Armin's cookies

story written by ArminForever2019

Prolog

If you even watch Attack on titan, you would know who the most sweetest and cutest and most loveable character in the show is - Armin Arlert. He's the cutest and most sweetest of all! Not only that, but he's the smartest and comes up with amazingly brilliant strategies that saves a lot of his comrades lives! He's the best~!

Everyone has seen his cute side….but not that other side. Yes - you heard Me. that other side. Yes; indeed, he certainly has another side other than his cute side. It's a side you would never want to see…or go near.

It was just another day in the psycho crazy and terrifying world of Attack on titan, except nobody was going outside the walls or engaging titans into battle. Thank goodness for that! Today was a peaceful day.

So anyways, it was a peaceful day in the world of Attack on titan, and everyone was goofing off, having fun or whatever.

Yesterday poor Armin Arlert had to go on an expedition outside the walls into titan territory. And if you don't know what titans are in this, you either got some reading or watching Aot to do!

Titans are the most terrible things ever!! If you read or watched them in the show or books, you would just have to HATE them!! Titan's are giant creatures who look like humans, but aren't really humans at all. Titan's are humanoid giants who EAT human beings even though there is no absolute reason they even need to eat things to survive!! They're the worst and most hated things in anime there is!

Some people may think the colossal titan is cool or whatever, but let Me tell you the truth...the colossal titan...is...UGLY AND SICK!! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!! It doesn't even have skin!! It's one of the grossest things out there! The colossal is terrifying!!

The only one I can't really bring Myself to hate is the female titan, because she's spared Armin like, three or four times. Although one thing I don't like about the female titan is how she's killed a lot of good characters in the show. ( makes me wanna cry )

So I hope reading above about Titans, has REALLY made you think negative of them. I mean, how can ANYONE like titans? That's crazy talk...the only real titan you can actually like is Eren! Eren is a human but has the ability to shapeshift into one! He's one of the good guys, and he kicks titans butts! ( which nobody likes titans ) way to go, Eren!

Anyways, Humans protect themselves from the giants by WALLS. There are these walls called wall Maria, rose and sina that humans surrounds themselves in to protect themselves from the titans.

The majority of the human race that are still alive are German. But one of the characters are one of the last of the Asian race. And that person is Mikasa Ackerman ( one of My favorite characters ). So when Titans attacked in the past, they wiped out the majority of the human races. ( which is sad )

But anyways, if you wanna know more info on the show or story, either read the books or watch the Anime!

It was just another day in the psycho crazy and terrifying world of Attack on titan, except nobody was going outside the walls or engaging titans into battle. Thank goodness for that! Today was a peaceful day.

So anyways, it was a peaceful day in the world of Attack on titan, and everyone was goofing off, having fun or whatever.

Yesterday poor Armin Arlert had to go on a expedition outside the walls into titan territory.

But Armin was fine - as long as he had cookies. The only way Armin can keep himself calm and steady after a insane and perilous expedition was his precious cookies!

Cookies helped Armin keep calm and forget all of his worries - whenever he eats a cookie, he get's himself lost in a cookie world!

So Armin didn't have a cookie before he went to sleep and by morning when he woke up, he was trembling despite not having any nightmares of the titans. He wanted to cure this shaking-state so Eren and the others wouldn't see him like this.

Armin snuck into a special kitchen in the Scout's headquarters and he went and opened a door that he hid his bag of cookies in. nobody EVER finds his cookies in here! He always hides them behind the potatoes.

Despite Sasha Blouse having a big appetite for potatoes, she can't eat a whole bag of them.

Armin opened the door up and moved the bags of potatoes aside and he gasped in terrible shock.

The bag of cookies...they were GONE!!

"W-W-What…?!" Armin took a step back, away from the door. This couldn't be happening. Maybe he was seeing things...hallucinating!

But sadly he wasn't hallucinating...it was real.

his.cookies.were.GONE!!!

Armin decided to take another peek, hopefully, to see his bag filled with delicious chocolate-chip cookies. But when he took a peek…they were GONE. no cookies...just a plain bag filled with teeny, tiny crumbs. Too tiny to cure his shakiness.

Armin was so shocked he stood there in silence with his jaw dropped...

What on earth happened to his precious cookies…?

Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie shared a table in the cafeteria later that day in the afternoon, enjoying lunch. They talked a lot and laughed a lot. But Eren couldn't help but feel that something was missing. That someone important was missing.

"Hmmm...uuuuh, Mikasa?" Eren swiped his head over to Mikasa, who sat by his left.

"Have you seen Armin? How come he hasn't shown up for lunch yet? He always comes and eats with us for lunch. Including breakfast. AND dinner."

"I'm sorry Eren, I haven't seen him...all day, actually."

"ALL DAY?!! Uh-oh...where's Armin?! He did come back from his expedition yesterday, didn't he?!" Eren began to panick.

"Yeah, he sure did return. I saw him yesterday evening with Jean. they both were in the same squad together as usual." Connie informed.

"Maybe Jean knows where Armin is!" Eren snapped his fingers, finding a possible solution of how to find out where their buddy Armin was.

"But...where is Jean?" Eren asked.

"Over there." Mikasa pointed. Jean was sitting at a table alone. All alone…

Eren so wanted to tease Jean during the most PERFECT moment, but he couldn't anger Jean. he had to know when Jean last saw Armin. So he decided to save his teasing for another time.

"Yo, Jean!" called Eren as he approached Jean at his lonesome table.

"What'ja you want?" he asked a little grumpy.

"When did you last see Armin?"

"Armin? Ermm...last I saw him was...HEY-!! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!!"

"I'll get you and Mikasa to go on a date if you tell Me."

Upon hearing this, Jean's mouth dropped open and he began stuttering while blushing…

"F-F-F-F-FOR REAL?!!"

"For real." Eren shot Jean a sly smile.

"O-Ok...you wanna know the last time I saw Armin? Fine - I'll tell you. Last I saw him was yesterday when we got back from our expedition. But...something about him looked different. He looked…terrified."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be terrified after such a horrifying experience?!!" shouted Eren.

"Ok, ok, sorry, geez! But...oh! There's Armin over there, if you were wondering where he was!" Jean pointed.

Eren swiped his head over to the direction Jean was pointing to see Armin approaching his table that had Mikasa, Connie and Sasha at.

"Thanks man!" thanked Eren as he began to take off.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!! Hold your horses Eren!"

"Ha! Funny of you to tell Me, of all people, to hold My horses, when you should be holding your horses, horse face!" teased Eren. he couldn't help himself that time.

"H-Hey!! I am not a horse face! A-Anyways,...Y-You weren't lying when you said…?"

"Ooooh, don't worry, My man! I ALWAYS keep My promises!" Eren winked.

"T-Thank's Eren."

Eren then took off over to the table to greet everyone until he stopped when he caught everyone talking to Armin.

"Armin, what's wrong? You're shaking!" Sasha reached a hand towards Armin.

"Cookies…" he whispered. "Somebody...stole My cookies..!"

"D-Don't worry, Armin! We can get you some NEW cookies!" Sasha pointed out.

"But I...don't WANT any NEW cookies-!!!" Armin growled under his breath.

"Uuuuuh...Armin, are you ok?" Eren

spoke to Armin as he was about to pat a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"WHO...WHO STOLE MY COOKIES?!!"

"Geez, how are we supposed to know, buddy? Look - how about we go shopping in town and buy you some BETTER cookies, alright?" Eren smiled.

"I...I don't want any better cookies!! Those were special…" Armin continued growling.

Everyone didn't know what to do or say to Armin at this point. This new behavior of his...it wasn't like him. He didn't seem well...or seem like his usual self. What could have drove him to act like this?

"Armin--"

"IT WAS YOU!! YOU STOLE MY COOKIES!!!" Armin pointed a finger at Sasha.

"W-Whaa?!!" she gasped.

"I HID MY COOKIES BEHIND THE POTATO'S IN THE KITCHEN!! THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD FIND THEM IS YOU, SINCE YOU'RE POTATO-GIRL!!"

"T-Those were your cookies, Armin?! Ah - I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that they were yours!" Sasha tried apologising quickly.

"SO YOU DID EAT THEM!!" shouted Armin.

"I-I-I'm sorry!! Seriously, Armin! I-I-I-!!"

Before anything else could happen, Eren grabbed Armin's shoulder, pulled him up from his seat and shouted out,

"Armin!!"

Suddenly Armin snapped out of it and he was his old self again.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Eren asked in a more quieter and calmer voice.

Suddenly Armin began to sobb.

"I...I got My cookies stolen…and I don't have any more-!!"

"Want us to buy you some?"

"R-Really?!! Y-You'd do that?! F-For Me…?"

"Of course we'd do it for you! You're our friend! Our best buddy! There's no way we wouldn't do something like this for you! It's no big deal, really! Com'on, let's go on to town for some cookies. How about it?"

"T-Thank you Eren…" Thanked Armin as he began to walk away with Eren and Mikasa to town to buy some new bag of cookies.

"Connie...please remind Me NOT to eat any kind of cookies, shape or form in the kitchen or any place again."

"Sure."

THE END

And Jean never got to go on a date with Mikasa, because Eren lied.

 **Jean** : W--What-?!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

 **ArminForever2019** : welp, that's a wrap of this story!

 **Armin** : Did YOU eat my cookies?"

 **ArminForever2019** : No Armin, the readers didn't eat your ccookies.

 **Armin** : oh...

 **ArminForever2019** : But to try and help you from going cookie crazy like in the story we all just read, here! some free cookies in a bag!

 **Armin** : oh my gosh! thanks! these are my favs! I'll treasure them for all of enternity!

 **ArminForever2019** : so did anyone read this? did you like it? please give me a comment so I know! thanks! _


End file.
